


Границы правды размываю, как хочу

by fandom_MassEffect, MilvaBarring



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Background Female Ryder/Liam Kosta, Background Male Ryder/Cora Harper, Canon Dialogue, During Canon, Eventual Romance, F/M, Forgiveness, Game Spoilers, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Trust Issues, Vignette, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: Путь к прощению долог.Но, глядя в изогнутый потолок "Бури", она не может не вспоминать нахальную усмешку. Обжигающий вкус шестисотлетнего виски на своих и на его губах, ладонь на ее щеке. Красное зарево кадарского восхода во все небо.





	Границы правды размываю, как хочу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i've gotten good at stretching the truth out of shape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777413) by [quadrille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quadrille/pseuds/quadrille). 



> Название фика — строчка из песни «Metaphor» группы The Crane Wives. Стихотворный перевод — Графит.
> 
> I've gotten good at making up metaphors  
> I've gotten good at stretching the truth out of shape  
> And all these words are sweet and meaningless  
> You can't trust a single thing I say
> 
> (Я обучился мастерству иносказаний,  
> Границы правды размываю, как хочу.  
> И пусть нежны слова моих признаний,  
> Но ты им верить не должна ничуть.)

_— Бам! — произносит он, сложив пальцы в форме пистолета._

* * *

За три недели до этого он пьет в «Тартаре», а Кима поглядывает на него насмешливо и недовольно поверх нетронутого стакана.

— Скажи ей, — прямо говорит она.

— Я не могу.

Раздраженный вздох. Ангара не сдерживают эмоций, и Кима теперь постоянно раздражена. Они отлично сработались, она — одна из немногих, кому он доверяет, а это значит, что именно ей досталась сомнительная привилегия наблюдать, как у Рэйеса Видаля, Шарлатана, рвет крышу из-за рыцарши в сияющей броне «Инициативы».

— Скажи ей, — повторяет ангара. — Вы вместе несколько дел провернули. Она и ее команда дрались за тебя. Ты втянул ее в расследование убийств. Дергал за ниточки. Ты не можешь дальше так играть с первопроходцем; рано или поздно она все узнает, и будет еще хуже, чем если ты расскажешь ей сейчас. Я в курсе, как ты трясешься над своими тайнами, но знаешь что? Ничем хорошим эта хрень не кончится. Она должна узнать.

Все это правда, Рэйес это понимает, но не может заставить себя рискнуть.

Он думает о том, как Сара Райдер на него смотрела. Как прижималась к нему в кладовой. Каким теплым был ее взгляд, когда она придвинулась ближе, сидя на контейнере, и повернулась, чтобы видеть его лицо; она верила, что он хороший человек…

Если бы он мог остановить это мгновение. Превратиться в шпиона с золотым сердцем, каким она его считает. Стать лучше, чем он есть на самом деле, хотя бы ненадолго.

— Она меня возненавидит.

— Возможно, — соглашается с ним Кима. — Но ты должен сделать это в любом случае.

Он молчит, уткнувшись взглядом в свой стакан, и Кима знает, что он ничего не скажет.

Идиот.

* * *

Сара морщит нос, вдыхая серную вонь от кадарской воды, и Рэйес смеется:

— Не лучшее место для отпуска, верно?

Она герметизирует свой шлем.

— Мы это исправим. — В ее словах звучит привычная решимость; точно так же она видит проблему и бросается ее решать; точно так же он подсовывает ей очередную сложную задачу, и она каждый раз говорит «да», и…

Он верит ей. Она сделает Кадару лучше, сделает ее местом, пригодным для жизни. Именно об этом он мечтал весь прошлый год. Он ждал ее, кого-нибудь такого, как она, все это время.

И это все усложняет.

* * *

— Сюрприз, — произносит Рэйес с беззаботной самоуверенностью, которую оттачивал всю жизнь.

Но он оказывается не готов к ошеломленному выражению на лице Сары и к тому, каким опустошенным он себя чувствует.

— Все это время... ты меня обманывал.

— Не во всем, — говорит он, глядя прямо на нее, откровенно игнорируя Слоан, как будто его мишени и основной соперницы здесь просто нет. Он пытается сообщить Саре о своих чувствах, отчаянно желая, чтобы она его поняла: — Ты знаешь, какой я на самом деле.

В итоге уничтожить свою тайну оказывается в тысячу раз сложнее, чем уничтожить Слоан.

Когда все заканчивается, Сара идет рядом с ним, нервная и злая.

— Почему ты мне не доверял? — спрашивает она. Рэйес пытается по голосу оценить силу ее эмоций: ярость, осознание, что ее предали. Да, он знал, что так и будет. Кима его предупреждала.

— Мне... нравилось, как ты на меня смотришь. — Это искреннее признание, практически чистая правда. Он не может встретиться с ней взглядом. — Я боялся, что это изменится.

Рэйес успевает заметить, как искажается ее лицо — в ее душе идет борьба, она принимает решение и, наконец, качает головой.

— Ты не тот, кем я тебя считала.

Болезненный удар. Именно этого он боялся; это худшее, что он о себе знает. Он делал все, лишь бы оттянуть этот момент, этот неизбежный момент, неизбежную боль. Он знал, что так и будет. Но легче от этого не становится; такое ощущение, как будто у него в боку застряла пуля.

После недолгой паузы он тихо отвечает:

— Я хотел бы им быть.

* * *

«Буря» улетает с Кадары сразу после основания аванпоста и не возвращается в течение нескольких месяцев.

Обычно Сара остается на мостике во время взлета, любуясь исчезающей вдали мерцающей поверхностью планеты, но на этот раз торопливо и молча уходит. Кэлло провожает ее удивленным взглядом.

* * *

Она лежит рядом с Лиамом на своей широченной кровати, слушая его размеренное дыхание. Кровать в каюте первопроходца гораздо удобнее, чем койки членов экипажа, и Лиам спит без задних ног.

— _Никаких тайн_ , — сказал он и вывалил все содержимое своих дисков. Она провела довольно много времени, перебирая его файлы: старые эпизоды классических земных телесериалов про студентов колледжа, случайно затесавшаяся постановка театра элкоров, «Флот и флотилия», «Великолепная семерка», записи времен службы в ПОНТ. Недописанные письма к родителям, которые они никогда не получат.

Он хороший человек.

Никаких тайн.

Но, глядя в изогнутый потолок «Бури», Сара не может не вспоминать нахальную усмешку Рэйеса. Обжигающий вкус шестисотлетнего виски на своих и на его губах, ладонь на ее щеке. Красное зарево кадарского восхода во все небо. Сейчас ее воспоминания полны горечи, но она возвращается к ним снова и снова.

— _Ты плохо разбираешься в мужчинах_ , — говорит она себе.

* * *

Надо отдать ему должное: Рэйес Видаль делает все возможное, чтобы защитить аванпост. Он методично очищает порт от криминальных элементов и регулярно отправляет ей отчеты.

Никто в ее команде не доверяет ему (и это недоверие оправданно), но все же Сара встает на его защиту.

— Он хочет мира, — убеждает она Ветру.

— Это он так говорит. — У Ветры уничижительный тон и суровое лицо, это заметно даже за визором. — Он лгал тебе. Я бы не стала ему доверять.

— Ты беспокоишься обо мне, — догадывается Сара. Она издает нервный смешок, но на сердце у нее становится теплее. — Не волнуйся, я не собираюсь идти у него на поводу. И ничего не буду принимать на веру. Я всегда настороже.

(Но так ли это?)

* * *

_Ты не тот, кем я тебя считала_.

Сара снова и снова прокручивает в голове эти слова, вспоминая те роковые мгновения в пещере. Она помнит промелькнувшее на лице Рэйеса выражение боли, сразу же сменившееся привычной маской. Когда он снова влез в личину Шарлатана, хладнокровного главаря мафии, оказавшись за миллион световых лет от нее.

Но она же успела заметить...

— Он беспокоился о том, что ты о нем подумаешь, — легкомысленно говорит Кима. Она сидит на троне, закинув ногу на ногу, с таким видом, как будто рождена, чтобы править. — Это было так мило.

 _Мне нравилось, как ты на меня смотришь_.

* * *

«Я не очень хороший человек, но лучше я буду тебе другом, чем вообще никем.

Рэйес»

* * *

В последнем «о-ужас-отчете» (как их метко называет Лиам) сообщается, что изгнанники по неизвестной причине похитили колонистов Дитеона. Но «Коллектив» проводит спасательную операцию, обрушившись на похитителей, словно кроганский молот. Не успевает первопроходец приземлиться, как Рэйес является к ней с докладом.

— Мощный удар возмездия, — замечает Сара, просматривая сведения, которые СЭМ загружает ей в головной дисплей. К тому моменту, как «Коллектив» покончил с преступниками, в пещере остались целые груды их тел.

— Я же тебе обещал. — Впервые в голосе Рэйеса нет ни следа иронии.

Сара чувствует бегущие по спине мурашки и не глядит в его сторону.

* * *

Август Брэдли, Прийя Блейк, Карист Арчана, Рождество Тейт, а теперь еще и Рэйес Видаль. Видком в конференц-зале «Бури» почти не отключается — все время приходится обсуждать дела на аванпостах, состояние планет, услуги, которые кому-то нужно оказать. Имя Рэйеса мелькает на дисплее так же часто, как имена остальных.

Но каждый раз, отвечая на его вызов, Сара чувствует, как ее сердце сжимается в предвкушении. (Ей неприятно? Она нервничает? Все еще злится? Возбуждена? Сара не может определиться, и это тревожит ее сильнее, чем содержание отчета.)

— Заглядывай почаще в «Тартар», когда будешь на Кадаре, — говорит ей Рэйес. — При той работе, что я для тебя делаю, выслушивать доклады лучше под бухло, согласна, нет? С бутылкой и наедине.

Сара вспоминает, как когда-то флиртовала с ним, и старые шутки кажутся пеплом на ее губах: « _Я бы не против услышать побольше, но это открытый канал_ ».

— Мне вполне достаточно и разговоров на открытом канале, — сухо отвечает она.

* * *

Он так старается.

Его игривое очарование не исчезает бесследно (Рэйес все же остается Рэйесом), но теперь не так бросается в глаза. Он ведет себя более профессионально. Уверенно пожимает ей руку. Сара подозревает, что это его способ себя защитить.

* * *

Он с самого начала называл ее по фамилии. С эдакой наглой, самоуверенной фамильярностью. Все остальные соблюдали дистанцию, проявляя уважение к ее званию и возводя ее на пьедестал. Лиам бы до сих пор называл ее первопроходцем, если бы она не предложила ему переспать. Ей пришлось потребовать, чтобы он обращался к ней по имени, чтобы он видел в ней _ее_.

И сейчас Лиам видит ее настоящую, она это знает наверняка.

Но все же... Сара вспоминает, как Рэйес держал ее за руку, когда они, смеясь, бежали по коридору, унося бесценное сокровище. Он мог бы продать ту бутылку и выручить целое состояние, но вместо этого они уселись на краю грузового контейнера, согретого лучами вечернего солнца, и весело ее распили. По прикидкам Сары, каждый выпитый глоток стоил тысячу кредитов. Когда Рэйес передавал ей бутылку, их пальцы соприкасались.

* * *

После заварушки на Эос, когда все нападения на Продромос благополучно отбиты, Сара неожиданно для себя звонит Рэйесу, чтобы узнать, как дела. Опасность грозит всем аванпостам, но Кадара оказывается первой в ее списке, и она связывается с Рэйесом раньше, чем с Тейтом — еще одно решение, причины которого ей совсем не хочется анализировать.

— Роекаар не доставляют неприятностей Дитеону? — спрашивает Сара. — Ну, то есть, чаще обычного.

Рэйес задумывается.

— Ничего такого, с чем мы не смогли бы справиться. Кима внедрила в их группу своего агента, и мы проводим патрулирование. Они не подберутся незамеченными.

— Ясно.

Сара разочарована. Она уже воображала, как приказывает Суви и Кэлло брать курс на систему Говоркам, как приземляется в порту, идет в трущобы, а затем они сидят в уединенной комнатке в «Тартаре», склонившись над картой долины, и планируют ответную операцию.

Он это замечает, не может ведь не заметить!

— А что, Райдер, — (Как он перекатывает это «р» на языке!), — соскучилась по мне?

Удар сердца.

— Надеялась бандитов пострелять. Как в старые добрые времена, — отвечает она. Сара и вправду соскучилась по полевой работе с ним. Он отличный боец.

— А мне кое-чего другого не хватает.

Она не ослышалась?

Неловкую заминку маскирует внезапный, но очень своевременный треск статического электричества. Сара прикусывает губу. Из-за качества связи она не может различить выражение лица Рэйеса — он весь исчерчен голубыми линиями и похож на призрака — но ей кажется, что он уже жалеет о своих словах, потому что слишком резко умолкает.

— Видаль, ты не можешь...

— Ага. Снова «Видаль», все понятно. Когда я наконец верну твое расположение, Райдер?

Ей хочется ответить: « _Никогда_ ». Она была вне себя от ярости в той пещере. Он стоял перед ней и предлагал ей все — Кадару и свое сердце на блюдечке, и она швырнула это ему в лицо.

Но прошли месяцы, она вдоволь налеталась по галактике, и ее ярость остыла. Ее внимания требуют четыре аванпоста, но Сара вновь и вновь обнаруживает, что летит к Кадаре, как стрелка компаса, все время поворачивающаяся к магнитному полюсу, как спутник на постоянной орбите. (Господи, иногда она себя ненавидит!)

 _Никаких тайн_.

* * *

Однажды Сара сидит в его комнате для встреч в «Тартаре» и, похоже, слишком много выпила, потому что снова расковыривает рану, которую считала давным-давно зажившей и зарубцевавшейся, но, видимо, нет.

— Я встала бы на твою сторону, — говорит она. — Ты должен был все рассказать гораздо раньше. Я позволила тебе подло ее убить. Я уже была твоим союзником, даже когда ты мне лгал!

Когда Рэйес отвечает, в его голосе звучит сталь:

— А разве ты сделала это не потому, что не хотела видеть, как я умру у тебя на глазах?

Именно поэтому.

* * *

Она любит Лиама, как любит всю свою команду. Честно. Любит его отчаянное желание обосноваться в новой галактике и неугасающий оптимизм. Его восторженное отношение к ангара и горячее стремление наладить с ними отношения. Его грубоватую дружбу с Джаалом. Возможно, Лиам Коста — первый участник Инициативы, сумевший преодолеть культурный разрыв и начавший общаться с ангара не только как с представителем чужой расы. Он не пытается относиться к ангара с благоговением и блюсти вежливую дистанцию, а просто дружит.

Он милый.

Но у Сары ничего не екает в груди, когда она с ним разговаривает. И, может, это к лучшему: они друзья, они смеются вместе, подшучивают друг над другом, и ей по-настоящему уютно рядом с ним.

Но все же...

* * *

Пот стекает по ее лбу и затылку под шлемом, заливает глаза — прохладная тень в Эдеме кажется истинным раем.

Велония, перекупщица, только что упомянула, что возит припасы с Кадары. И Сара не удерживается, чтобы не задать вопрос о Рэйесе. Она все время спрашивает о нем, когда натыкается на кадарцев. Сара пытается сложить крупицы знаний об этом человеке в цельную картину; возможно, у нее получится, если она продолжит их собирать. Может быть, тогда она поймет его, узнает точно, что он собой представляет.

Итак:

— Вам не случалось работать с неким Рэйесом?

— Рэйес? Он у меня покупает товар. Вы его знаете?

— Знавала как-то, — сухо отвечает Сара.

— Не удивительно. Рэйес знает всех. — И турианка с многозначительным видом добавляет: — Некоторых слишком близко.

Сара не готова к вспышке ревности, разгорающейся в груди. Жгучее и неприятное чувство.

Драк таких вещей не замечает, но Ветра бросает в ее сторону пытливый взгляд, и Сара морщится. Она уже знает, что всю следующую неделю при подготовке к высадкам ей придется отвечать на вопросы.

* * *

_Никаких тайн_.

На краткое мгновение Сара пытается представить, как выглядело бы содержимое всех дисков Рэйеса ( _нет, не Рэйеса — Шарлатана; называй его Шарлатаном, потому что это он и есть..._ ). Там были бы бесчисленные множества убийств, заговоров, прибылей, полученных в обход конкурентов, и крови, пролитой, чтобы укрепить его власть.

* * *

Жизнь в Порт-Кадаре кипит, сюда стекаются все товары, и каждый раз, идя по рынку, Сара видит новых продавцов и покупателей. Она старается не появляться здесь слишком часто, но на этот раз причина в Ветре: ей срочно понадобилось, чтобы Сара добыла для нее попкорн и граксен. И, конечно же, Сара замечает знакомую фигуру, с легкостью скользящую в толпе; Рэйес Видаль движется параллельным курсом и становится в очередь к тому же торговцу, что и она.

Рэйес смотрит на ее подбитый глаз, оценивает полученный ущерб и отводит взгляд. Если он и удивлен, то это совершенно незаметно.

Они обсуждают покупки, Сара рассказывает о запланированном киновечере, он смеется и говорит, у кого можно купить контрабандный попкорн. И Сара уже думает, что они обойдут эту тему, раз она до сих пор не всплыла в разговоре, и что ей повезло...

Но затем:

— Юми упоминала, что легендарная Сара Райдер, первопроходец, ввязалась в пьяную потасовку в «Песне Краллы».

Сара стонет.

— А ты прямо в курсе всех событий, да?

— Знать все — это моя работа. Да и от людей не скроешься. В порту только об этом и говорят.

Неожиданно Рэйес протягивает руку к щеке Сары, кончики его пальцев замирают буквально в миллиметре от синяка. Он на удивление осторожен.

Ее словно пронзает током.

— Отличный сувенир на память. Ну и как себя чувствуешь, Райдер?

— Великолепно. — Ночная прогулка с Драком доставила ей бездну удовольствия; Сара забыла обо всех своих тревогах, впервые ощутив себя не великим первопроходцем, а безымянной хулиганкой из толпы.

— Надеюсь, ты не возьмешь это в привычку, — упрекает ее Рэйес, но не перестает ухмыляться, явно наслаждаясь ситуацией. — Я обещал навести на Кадаре порядок, а потом приходишь ты и все мне портишь.

« _Чья бы корова мычала_ », — думает она.

* * *

— Куда это ты собираешься?! — возмущенно спрашивает Кима.

Ангара ненавидят кеттов, это правда, но не все ангара одинаковы, и Киму гораздо больше заботит сиюминутное благополучие — ее самой и тех, кто ей дорог. Она не видит леса за деревьями, и только хмурится, получив сообщение первопроходца об общем сборе, призывающее всех ее сторонников отправиться в загадочную точку встречи на вывернутой наизнанку планете.

Но Рэйес Видаль хватает весь свой арсенал, набивает рюкзак боеприпасами и намерен покинуть Кадару впервые с тех пор, как они выкупили ее кровью и пулями.

— Оставайся здесь, — говорит он. — Поддерживай порядок, чтобы все шло как по маслу до моего возвращения. Я ухожу, но вернусь.

— Если тебе приспичило погибнуть, чтобы выставить себя героем перед женщиной...

— Дело вовсе не в этом. И я собираюсь вернуться. Но мне нужно ехать, Кима.

Она вздыхает.

Направляясь к подъемнику, ведущему в порт, Рэйес лишь на мгновение задумывается о том, зачем он это делает. Вовсе не для того, чтобы произвести впечатление на Сару Райдер (ну разве что совсем чуть-чуть, если быть честным).

Нет, он хочет что-то доказать себе.

* * *

Услышав голос Рэйеса в коммуникаторе на Меридиане, Сара удивляется сильнее всех, хотя, возможно, именно ей и не стоило бы удивляться. Она — единственный человек в галактике, знающий его лучше, чем кто бы то ни было (и неожиданно она понимает, что это значит на самом деле). Она все время защищала его перед остальными, хотя, возможно, делала это и для того, чтобы оправдать собственное решение передать ему власть над Кадарой.

Но он здесь. Сейчас все поставлено на кон, и Рэйес Видаль вышел из тени на яркий свет Меридиана, чтобы быть вместе со всеми на передовой. Сара буквально сталкивается с ним лицом к лицу, когда они прячутся за одним и тем же контейнером.

Его броня пробита на плече, и кожа обожжена плазмой. Он с чувством матерится по-испански, пока Сара открывает пакет с панацелином и наносит на рану прохладный гель, упираясь ладонью ему в грудь. Рэйес шипит от боли, а затем расслабляется и запрокидывает голову, прижимаясь к контейнеру спиной.

— Не ожидала тебя здесь увидеть, — вырывается у Сары; ее голос кажется сдавленным из-за шлема.

Рэйес поворачивает голову, чтобы взглянуть на нее.

— Да чтобы я такую веселуху пропустил?! Ты же меня знаешь, я не могу устоять перед возможностью прийти на вечеринку.

* * *

Через полчаса он слышит, что команда первопроходца спустилась в постройки Реликтов — оттуда доносятся крики, ругательства, а потом только треск.

— Райдер, ты в порядке? Что там у вас происходит? — В голосе Рэйеса звучит откровенная паника, но затем связь с поверхностью обрывается, и отряды Элея проводят в неведении еще целый час.

Это самый тревожный час в его жизни.

* * *

Но они остаются в живых и они побеждают.

— Что мне им сказать? — сияя, спрашивает Суви; на ее омни-туле прокручивается бесконечный поток сообщений из других частей галактики.

— Скажи им, что мы дома, — отвечает Сара, и начинается всеобщее ликование.

Прямо за Суви она видит в толпе Рэйеса и встречается с ним взглядом. Он подмигивает ей, разворачивается и уходит, прежде чем она успевает пробиться к нему и хоть что-то сказать (хотя и понятия не имеет, что именно). Ее окружают члены команды, все толкаются, галдят, это какой-то вихрь радостных эмоций и болтовни; она чудом удерживается на ногах на чистом адреналине, Драк хлопает ее по спине, Джаал всех подряд обнимает, а Скотт выглядит так, как будто собирается упасть без чувств к ногам ее и Коры.

Но Рэйес исчез, и Сара не знает, увидит ли его снова.

* * *

Им удается встретиться еще раз. Рэйес возвращается на рухнувший «Гиперион», которому предстоит стать новой базой, и остается на праздник, хотя Кадара, наверное, ждет не дождется его возвращения.

— А вот и наша героиня дня! — насмешливо приветствует он Сару.

— Ты тоже был вполне героичен.

— И у меня бывают звездные моменты, — равнодушно замечает Рэйес и спрашивает с какой-то несвойственной ему робостью: — Значит... ты скоро отправляешься?

— Впереди очень много работы. Меридиан — только один шаг навстречу тому, чтобы сделать Элей нашим домом. — Гораздо проще разговаривать с ним, повторяя заученные лозунги, всю эту мотивирующую ерунду, которую так любит Танн.

— Да, но это очень большой шаг. Ты заслуживаешь праздника.

Удар сердца. Он мог бы сказать больше, она уже почти надеется услышать завуалированное приглашение, но Рэйес вдруг отходит в сторону и отворачивается.

— А я заслуживаю... еще выпивки. Твое здоровье, первопроходец.

Он никогда не называл ее первопроходцем.

— Можешь звать меня Сарой, — неожиданно говорит она. Это предложение мира. И Рэйес улыбается.

* * *

После этого они не видятся целый год.

Обязанности первопроходца отнимают на удивление много времени, хотя Архонт больше не дышит им в затылок. Сара налаживает цепочки поставок, защищает торговые пути, дает интервью, внедряет новые технологии по всему скоплению, исследует неизведанные территории, чтобы расширить сеть аванпостов. Лиам с головой уходит в сотрудничество с ангара; иногда Саре кажется, что они с Джаалом собираются образовать межрасовую боевую ячейку, но оба слишком сильно любят «Бурю», чтобы уйти. Состав команды остается почти неизменным, вот только Гил берет декретный отпуск и поселяется в Продромосе.

Однажды они с Корой допоздна засиживаются в сариной каюте, болтая о новом инженере, затем о Гиле и семейной жизни вообще, и в итоге разговор сворачивает к теме любовных отношений. Кора набирается храбрости и задает вопрос.

Сара задумывается над ответом.

— Это... удобно. Ну, то есть мы с Лиамом дружим. У нас с ним похожее чувство юмора.

— Но?..

— А что, обязательно должно быть «но»?

— Сара, твои слова именно так и звучат, как будто оно есть, это «но».

— Вот кто бы говорил, — ворчит Сара полушутя, глядя в бокал с вином. — Можно подумать, у вас со Скоттом все прекрасно и идеально.

— Вовсе нет. Иногда твой брат ведет себя как круглый идиот, но мы, по крайней мере, знаем, чего хотим друг от друга. А когда вы с Лиамом в последний раз разговаривали, а не...

Кора замолкает, уважение к первопроходцу не позволяет ей продолжить. Но Сара тычет в нее пальцем:

— Ну уж нет! Раз начала, теперь заканчивай.

— Когда в последний раз вы разговаривали как партнеры, а не как друзья, которые время от времени спят вместе? Я не хочу совать нос не в свое дело, но знаю, что вы отдалились друг от друга после того, как все улеглось. С тех пор, как вопрос выживания ушел на задний план.

— Похоже, Скотт опять обо мне сплетничает.

Но ее недовольство наигранно; Сара знает, что их с Лиамом отношения зашли в тупик, и они лишь оттягивают неизбежное. Она знает, что Кора права.

* * *

Ну почему буквально все в ее команде так интересуются ее личной жизнью? (Может, потому что она чертов первопроходец?) Но еще сильнее ее бесит, что они все такие проницательные.

— У ангара есть пословица, — задумчиво говорит ей Джаал. — _Хоронить свои чувства — ломать себе жизнь_.

Сара вздыхает.

* * *

Они снимают «Вихрь» для частной вечеринки, и Сару вовсе не удивляет, что Рэйес Видаль каким-то образом ухитряется раздобыть приглашение. Она видит, как он разговаривает с Датчем (который, несмотря на все свои жалобы, так и не оставил пост бармена, а ведь сколько было возмущения!), и подходит к нему.

— Все никак не привыкну, что вас двое, — замечает Рэйес, глядя в другой конец зала, где Скотт зацепился языками с Лиамом. (Сара рассталась с ним по-дружески. Иногда они по-прежнему устраивают кинопросмотры — только для двоих, но в последнее время Лиам признается, что его побочные проекты отнимают слишком много времени).

Сара видит, как взгляд Рэйеса скользит по ее брату, и у нее перехватывает дыхание.

— Эй, эй! Хватит на него пялиться! У него подружка есть. Он с Корой. Рэйес, смотри на меня!

— А жаль. Целых два Райдера, разве можно пройти мимо такого искушения?

Похоже, в ее взгляде столько ужаса, что Рэйеса пробивает на смех.

— Да я шучу, Сара. Не обращай внимания. — Он придвигает к ней бутылку. — Лучше выпей.

Сара смотрит на этикетку. Конечно, это не «Гора Милгром» (они выпили последнюю бутылку в галактике), но все же это виски. Ее щеки начинают гореть, и она пытается это скрыть, загородившись стаканом.

— Ну и как жизнь первопроходца, Сара? — легкомысленно спрашивает Рэйес, как будто они болтают так постоянно. Ее сердце начинает биться чуть быстрее.

— Отнимает слишком много времени. А как... твоя жизнь контрабандиста? — Саре очень хотелось сказать «Шарлатана», но вокруг слишком много ушей, это ведь не его комната в «Тартаре».

— Бьет ключом.

— Больше не было неприятностей из-за бывших подружек?

— Только из-за тебя.

— Но я же не... — начинает она и умолкает, увидев, что он усмехается.

— О да, я знаю. Осмелюсь предположить, что причиной была моя глупость и неудачные решения. И за это я прошу прощения.

Рэйес снова выглядит расслабленным с ней рядом, он больше не кажется таким напряженным и настороженным, как когда обменивался с ней рукопожатием, скрепляя тягостную сделку. Их снова окутывает беспечная аура флирта, из-за которой Сару так влекло к нему. Дитеон процветает под его покровительством, и поэтому ей незачем было летать на Кадару в последнее время, и...

— Я рада тебя видеть, — неожиданно признается она. — И даже не стану спрашивать, как ты сюда пробрался.

— Мне было так обидно, прямо до глубины души, что ты меня не пригласила. Ты так обращаешься со всеми своими сторонниками?

— Я думала, ты слишком занят. К тому же на тебя охотятся. У меня и в мыслях не было, что ты решишься вернуться на «Нексус».

— Хорошие отношения с первопроходцем значат очень многое для местной службы безопасности. Ты хорошо на них влияешь, помогаешь добиться прощения для некоторых из моих людей. И еще раз скажу тебе, Сара: я не могу пропустить вечеринку.

 _Прощение_. Это правда, Сара стремится вернуть изгнанников в общество, разместить их на теперь уже благополучном «Нексусе» или в колониях.

Но само это слово — _прощение_...

Стоя рядом с Рэйесом у барной стойки, Сара думает о вечеринке у Слоан, побеге с вечеринки, убитой женщине, выстреле снайпера. Но, перебирая все эти воспоминания, она понимает, что больше не чувствует горечи: былые эмоции утратили свою остроту, злость ушла. Гораздо ярче она помнит кровь Рейеса на руках, и прохладу панацелина на кончиках пальцев. Уважительную дистанцию, которую он соблюдал все это время, пока продолжал защищать аванпост. 

Даже Ветра неохотно с этим согласилась. Не то чтобы большой комплимент, но: « _Видаль неплохо справляется в Дитеоне_ ».

В устах турианки, наверное, это высшая похвала.

Поэтому Сара принимает решение ( _хоронить свои чувства — ломать себе жизнь_ ) и залпом допивает стакан.

— Всем вокруг не до нас, — говорит она, кивая в сторону членов команды. — Хочешь уйти отсюда?

* * *

Они врезаются в стену ее квартиры на «Нексусе», как будто не было этих двух лет.

— Ты плохо разбираешься в мужчинах, — шепчет Рэйес, уткнувшись лицом ей в шею и царапая кожу зубами.

— Хуже некуда, — соглашается Сара, наконец, наконец признав то, что знала все это время. Они вместе пятятся к кровати, и она стаскивает с него куртку, проходя мимо стойки с оружием, а Рэйес с любопытством заглядывает ей через плечо. Сара хватает его за подбородок и разворачивает лицом к себе.

— С этим поиграешь позже.

А потом поднимает голову к потолку. 

— СЭМ! Запри дверь и отключи сенсорную связь, пожалуйста.

— _Да, первопроходец_ , — звучит голос у нее в голове, и она дожидается, пока незримое присутствие ИИ не исчезает. Пока она не понимает, что осталась одна и может уделить все внимание без остатка мужчине, который стоит перед ней, ухмыляясь, и засовывает руки под ее рубашку, прикасаясь прохладными пальцами к ее разгоряченной коже.

Она толкает его на кровать, и они лихорадочно срывают друг с друга одежду. На губах Рэйеса снова вкус виски, но он быстро прерывает поцелуй, чтобы опуститься ниже, кладет руки ей на бедра и доводит до оргазма языком.

Его прозвище, Шена — «рот», оказывается вполне заслуженным.

— Обещаю, больше никаких тайн, — шепчет он чуть позже, и для Сары это оказывается полнейшей неожиданностью. Она обнимает его за шею, притягивает к себе и качает головой.

— Тайны у тебя останутся, это твоя суть. Просто не скрывай того, что действительно важно. Это все, что я прошу, Рэйес.

Его плечи слегка расслабляются. (Здесь знакомый ожог, кожа розовая и сморщенная из-за рубцовой ткани, и Сара осторожно обводит ее пальцем).

— Не лги мне о главном, — говорит она.

Пауза. А затем:

— Спасибо, — выдыхает Рэйес, и звучит это так, как будто с его спины упал тяжелый груз, который он носил годами, десятилетиями, возможно, целых шесть веков.

И снова Сару поражает мысль о том, что, кроме Кимы, она, наверное, его единственный друг во всей галактике, и что этот скрытный негодяй — тот, кто ей нужен.

И она его целует.


End file.
